Sombras de la Oscuridad
by InuFaiya
Summary: Una profunda oscuridad esta atacando el universo pokemon haciendo que los pokemon se vean atrapados en sus peores temores y se vuelvan armas de pura destrucion, un nuevo grupo de pokemon estan destinados a convertirse en salvadores del mundo pero con una pequeña diferencia... esta vez son animales los que se ven tranformados en pokemon en vez de los humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

La luna estaba en lo alto reinando esa noche aunque era opacada por todos los habitantes de esa zona por una espesa niebla, estaba todo en silencio que solamente era roto por el sonido suave de la corriente del río y la caída del agua en una cascada cercana, mientras que una figura avanzaba tranquilamente sorteando aun los obstáculos aun con esa niebla.

Era un monotrema de color marrón en su totalidad, con una banda roja en el brazo y una curiosa cicatriz que le cruzaba el pico y que tenia unos ojos verde profundo que tenia una mirada de completa molestia... como si ahora mismo no era aquí donde quería estar.

(No se porque tenemos que mirarlo todos los días) pensó el frustrado animal mientras apartaba un poco del follaje para poder continuar ese camino silencioso (aquí no hay nada)

lanzo un profundo suspiro por lo que acaba de pensar y mas porque así era, en esa zona del bosque no había ni un alma, ni nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría allí.

Era una zona realmente inestable que normalmente estaba cubierto de esa misteriosa y fastidiosa niebla que había que cualquier persona que paseara terminara perdida pero no era eso lo que hacia que la gente se mantuviera alegado si no el hecho que se podrían perder si no que se digiera que estaba habitada por un monstruo o fantasma que se alimentaba de los que se perdían... un cuento de niños pero nadie prefería correr suerte por si acaso.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzo el pico de ese animal antes de comenzar a reírse por lo abajo.

(No se como la gente puede ser tan inocente como para creer en ese tipo de historias) volvió a pensar mientras avanzaba por ese paisaje nocturno de color gris (estas historias solamente son para asustar a los cachorros para evitar que se metan en problemas).

Lanzo otra carcajada por ese pensamiento mientras saltaba un tronco caído que estaba en el medio y que ya estaba medio cubierto con un moho resbaladizo que había crecido gracias a la alta humedad de la zona dispuesto a avanzar un poco mas antes de volver … era una perdida de tiempo estar en un lugar donde ni si quiera los salvadores vendrían.

**SUUUUUUUUUICUUUU**

Los ojos verdes de ese macho se abrieron completamente mientras se giraba hacia detrás suyo donde parecía que había aparecido ese misterioso ruido, con sus brazos levantados mostrando a sea quien sea que estaba haciendo eso estaba preparado para atacar a la mínima muestra de peligro.

Paso su mirada por ese lugar sin moverse un ápice de la postura que había tomado desde un principio solo para comprobar que todo estaba completamente como lo había visto hacia solo unos instantes.

(Solo ha sido el viento) pensó mas tranquilo mientras tomaba aire, al darse cuenta que solamente se estaba dejándose llevar con los nervios de ese lugar.

Lanzo una cargada riéndose de si mismo por comportarse como un cachorro asustado antes de volver a lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer desde un primer momento pero antes de que su pie plano tocara el suelo...

**SUUUUUUUUUICUUUU**

volvió a ponerse tenso a consecuencia de ese nuevo grito que sonaba como un agudo aullido de algún animal pero no conocía ningún animal que podría hacer semejante sonido.

(Debe de ser algún tipo de broma) pensó en macho frustrado de tanto ruido y mas porque estaba claro que alguien lo estaba haciendo y se imaginaba quien podría es capaz de eso.

Entrecerró sus orbes esmeraldas antes saltar de ese tronco hacia ese lugar que sonaba los sonidos.

_ Jack, sal de hay_ grito el castaño esperando que el que había llamado saliera de su escondrijo pero nada pareció moverse.

Tomo aire profundamente realmente frustrado porque parecía que el quería continuar con esa broma que claramente ya le estaba molestando.

_ Jack, es inútil que sigas escondido_ volvió a decir ese macho de ojos esmeralda en un tono firme para demostrarle que no tenia ganas de jugar_ se que esto es una…

**SUUUUUUUUUUUICUUUUUUUUUUU**

_ … broma_ termino de decir mientras que el pelaje de la espalda se encontraba completamente erizado tras oír ese fantasmal aullido dejándole claro que no era producido por quien el pensaba.

Trajo saliva para controlar el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento mientras miraba la dirección que según el sonaban estos sonidos y que según no le fallaba la orientación provenían de ese río que cruzaba toda esa zona.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia esa dirección mientras que el sudor frío se mezclaba con la humedad del ambiente empapando el pelaje.

(Tranquilo Ben, ya veras como es solamente el viento) pensó intentando animarse a continuar por ese camino y no hacer caso a lo que estaba sintiendo (los fantasmas no existen)

Continuo nadando por esa densa niebla con cuidado de no tropezarse, chocarse o alguna cosa peor hasta que delante apareció el limite de esa tierra acompañado por un místico y maravilloso paisaje, el mayor que ese monotrema hubiera podido llegar a ver.

Allí delante se encontraba un río prácticamente en calma rodeado por esa mística y eterna niebla mientras que la luz de luna se reflejaba tanto en esa niebla haciendo que se viera como un pasaje a lo desconocido con una mesclar de fantasmagórico mientras que el único sonido que llegaba a los oídos del castaño se trataba de la constante caída de agua de la cascada que se encontraba un poco mas arriba y que solo se podría diferenciar una fina silueta ondulante.

Una sonrisa apareció en el pico del de ojos esmeraldas ante esa maravillosa vista que tenia delante antes de pasar sus ojos por ese lugar para intentar encontrar quien era el dueño de esos escalofriantes aullidos pero allí no había nadie mas que el.

(Solo ha sido una alucinación) pensó en animal mas tranquilo mientras se reía de si mismo por como se había comportamiento… como el de un cachorro asustado.

Movió la cabeza imaginándose la reacciones que hubieran tenido sus compañeros si lo hubieran visto en ese estado, seguramente se hubieran reído de el.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto ahora si irse de ese sitio para volver a su casa para descansar y olvidar lo que había pasado por su imaginación, tras decirle a Joshua que todos estaba en calma, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a dar la espalda al río algo azulino le llamo la atención.

Se movió rápidamente sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho para saber que era eso que había llegado a sus ojos pero cuando miro a cascada se encontró que en el medio de esta estaba brillando de un fantasmagórico brillo azulino.

Trago lentamente saliva sin poder apartar la vista de esa extraña y nada natural iluminación mientras que esta estaba comenzando a tomar forma a media que estaba saliendo del interior de la cascada.

Podía observar que se trababa de una especie de canino mas grande de lo que había visto hasta ahora (y que conocía), la cabeza se veía que se extendía hacia arriba dejando un pequeño hueco mas opaco con la forma de diamante y detrás de esa extraña marca se movía ese brillo como se tratara de una melena al viento mientras que detrás de esa figura salían dos bandas sueltas que oscilaban alrededor de ese ser y en la parte inferior de ese "diamante" estaba dos orbes carmesís profundos que tenia puesta justamente mirando el río

(¿Qué es eso?) se pregunto temeroso el oji verde mientras veía como estaba frotando sobre la corriente del agua, desafiando toda la lógica que el conocía, y comenzaba a avanzar sobre ella como si se trataba de tierra firme.

Retrocedió levemente intentando así que la maleza que estaba al lado del agua pudiera ocultarse mientras que no podía apartar la mirada de ese extraño ser… animal o monstruo de la cascada aunque cada vez estaba mas seguro de una cosa… los rumores sobre el monstruo de esa zona parecía que eran completamente ciertos.

Esa extraña criatura en cambio en cambio andaba tranquilamente por la superficie como si tratara de un insecto acuático llenando todo a su alrededor con esa luz que emanaba desde su cuerpo y pasando esos orbes rojizos por las orillas como si se encontraba buscando alguna cosa que estaba allí, hasta que de pronto se quedo completamente inmóvil.

Ben se pego contra uno de esos arboles completamente empapado por un sudor frió mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en esa criatura que se había parado justo delante, pudiendo ver que claramente era insignificante en comparación de ese monstruo, pero en un momento esa cabeza se movió para fijarse en el monotrema.

Los ojos rojizos de ese monstruo se clavaron en los de los de ornitorrinco que sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorriera completamente su cuerpo mientras que su instinto de supervivencia de pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo pero su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de hacer caso a su interior… solo podía seguir mirando a esa extraña criatura que estaba parada allí enfrente, como si estuviera estudiándole cuando de pronto levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo y….

**SIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUCUUUUUU UUNEEEEEEEE**

el aullido resonó por todo ese rió haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar de una vez en ese estado de miedo y estupor que se encontraba y comenzando a retroceder mientras temía como si ese ser fuera a abalanzarse contra el para devorarle.

Continuaba caminando hacia atrás temiendo darle la espalda mientras que continuaba vigilando todos los movimientos que este pudiera hacer esa sombra brillante azulina que acababa de bajar su cabeza para volver a mirarle fijamente haciendo que continuare asustándose todavía de lo que ya estaba.

Noto como este movía su pata como si quisiera entrar a tierra para acercarse mas a ese monotrema que solamente pudo soltar un gemido asustado antes de girarse para comenzar a correr lo mas deprisa que pudieran sus piernas.

Esa criatura solamente se quedo en el río mirando como ese castaño se marchaba antes de volver levantar su brillante cabeza hacia el cielo.

**SIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUCUUUUUU UUNEEEEEEEE**

**CONTINUARA**

**Esto es todo en el este episodio, espero que os haiga gustado y que tal que para demostrarlo poniendo lo que os ha parecido aqui abajo... en una Riewer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

El monotrema continuo corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás temiendo dar de nuevo con esa extraña criatura brillante, de momentos atrás, trataba de llegar a la única persona que podría ayudarlo (sin contar porque tenia que decirle como había ido su misión) sin que terminase burlándose de el, hasta que de pronto un enorme árbol apareciera delante de el.

Aun en la semi oscuridad producida por la poca luz lunar que conseguía filtrarse entre las grandes copas de los arboles que estaban allí iluminaba la madera haciendo que se viera aun mas impotente, pero gracias a ese echo el castaño vio algo que le llano completamente la atención... en una de las ventanas intermedias de ese lugar se encontraba iluminada haciendo mostrando claramente que allí había alguien.

Se paro en seco para recuperar un poco el aliento sabiendo que le resultaba imposible llegar a tranquilizarse, aun tenia su pelaje completamente empapado de ese sudor frio y parecía que todavía podía oír los aullidos escalofriantes de esa extraña criatura brillante, antes de comenzar a andar mas "tranquilamente" hacia la puerta de ese árbol que se encontraba situado al lado de una raíz.

Una madera marrón claro apareció delante de el mostrando claramente que no pertenecía originalmente a ese árbol y que era la entrada a donde quería ir, antes de golpearlo con fuerza.

Se apoyo en la saliente raíz que se encontraba justo al lado de la madera y cerro los ojos intentando en vano llegar a controlarse y tranquilizarse pero cuando lo hizo solamente llego la imagen de lo que había vivido no hacia mucho rato.

(¿Que era esa cosa?) Se pregunto a si mismo antes de que un ruido le llamara la atención.

Eran unos pasos tranquilos que provenían del interior haciendo que abandonara su apoyo en ese tronco antes de que esa madera se abriera para dejar paso a su interior.

De allí apareció un macho de su misma especie de un pelaje agua marina pero con un tono claro que estaba roto por una cicatriz que le cruzaba el abdomen de arriba y abajo como si se tratara de una antigua herida y unos ojos tranquilos de un color marrón claro mientras que el cuello llevaba un colgante de hilo trenzado de color negro que acaba con un piedra o cristal azul oscuro que dispendia un leve brillo de su interior.

_ Hola Ben_ dijo el que había abierto la puerta mostrando una pequeña y calida sonrisa al que se encontraba en el exterior y que parecía sorprendido de verle.

_ Aaron ¿Que haces tu aquí?_ pregunto rápidamente el castaño y con un tono de sorpresa y mas porque si Aaron se encontraba allí significaba que "el" también debía de estar.

El agua marina o Aaron como parecía que se llamaba solamente mostro una mirada curiosa por ese comentario antes de esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa divertida al imaginarse el porque de esa pregunta.

_ Acabamos de llegar de nuestra misión de reconocimiento como tu_ le contesto tranquilamente antes de girarse dispuesto a regresar al interior.

_ Entonces el_ comenzó a decir esperando que simplemente le afirmara sus temores.

El agua marina lo miro de reojo sin abandonar esa tranquilidad que parecía ir siempre con el.

_ Así es, Max esta en el interior junto a James y Jack_ le afirmo diciéndole toda la información que tenia mientras que el otro solamente tragaba saliva.

Sabia perfectamente que si la noche ya se veía mal por los nervios que sentía en esos momentos por culpa del monstruo luminoso del rio, ahora con la presencia de "el" estaba completamente convencido que terminaría aun peor.

Aaron en cambio movió su cabeza mirando de reojo a ese ornitorrinco que se encontraba aun parado en la entrada.

_ ¿Entras Ben?_ le ofreció el aguamarina en ese tono amable que le acompañaba simple antes de entrecerrar sus ojos marrón claro_ porque adivino que venias a hablar con Josh y no para quedarte solamente para ver la entrada.

El oji verde miro a ese joven que le había dicho eso antes de que en su pico de formara una sonrisa divertida.

_ Muy gracioso Aaron, creo que a alguien se le esta pegando el humor_ dijo en un tono de broma mientras entraba en el árbol que en su interior apareció una enorme escalera de caracol que estaba completamente hecha de madera.

El claro comenzó a reírse por ese comentario del castaño mientras subían por ella.

_ No lo creo, Max dice que mi humor se parece mas al que tenia mi padre_ dijo en ese tono divertido sin parar de reírse mientras que el rostro de Ben se ponía tengo al recordar como era el padre del que tenia a su lado.

_ espero que no seas igual de vengativo_ murmuro Ben de una forma inconsciente haciendo que el otro rodara sus ojos mientras que al final de las escaleras aparecía y con el una nueva puerta.

Aaron coloco su mano delante de ella empujándola suavemente haciendo esta se abriera con un pequeño ruido.

En el interior se podía encontrar una enorme sala completamente de madera con unas estanterías llenas de libros en las paredes y que daban el aspecto de que se trataba de algún tipo de biblioteca y en el centro de ella se encontraba una mesa redonda que estaba sentado 4 animales distintos.

Uno era un lobo de un mediano tamaño de un pelaje de un tono naranja claro, como el color de la arena de la playa cuando estaba reflejando el sol y que contenía unos ojos marrón oscuros, a su lado se encontraba un enorme animal, un canguro para ser mas exactos, de un pelaje de un inusual color negro menos en el pecho que tenia unos pelos de color mas blanco donde descansaba un extraño colgante que era de una cuerda negra que contenía unos colmillos como si fueran algún adorno trivial y a la derecha del mamífero saltarín estaba otro monotrema pero este tenia una tonalidad gris muy claro que daba la impresión de ser casi alvino, que era roto por unas marcas negras que cruzaban completamente la espalda como si fuera algún tipo de tatuaje trivial y en su rostro unas pupilas de un color rojizo dándole un toque exótico y enfrente de los tres estaba el ultimo animal que se trataba de Koala gris ceniza y con el hocico y la barriga de un tono gris mas claro y que poseía unos ojos negros que se movieron en cuando noto la presencia de los que acaban de llegar.

Aaron en cambio entro tranquilamente a la estancia acercándose a la mesa hasta terminar colocándose al lado del tatuado que le levanto la mirada para comprobar que estaba bien.

_ ¿Quién era?_ pregunto en un tono suave el Koala a esa agua marina que había ido a abrir la puerta.

El de ojos marrones mostro una suave sonrisa antes de mirar a la puerta donde un estaba el castaño.

_ Era Ben, acaba de llegar de su reconociendo en la zona "maldita"_ le contesto en ese tono tan normal en el esperando que el otro entrara de una vez.

Este comenzó a acercarse a la mesa ante los ojos atentos de lo que ya estaban en ese lugar antes de que en su interior lanzara un profundo suspira al sentirse tan observado y mas porque no estaba en sus plantes que todos los demás supieran lo que había visto.

Joshua levanto su mirada oscura hacia el castaño en cuando se puso al lado del dingo y delante de su posición.

_ ¿Cómo ha ido la vigilancia?_pregunto el marsupial nocturno al de ojos verdes que tomo aire.

_ Bien, no había ni rastro de los salvadores_ le contesto intentando parecer lo mas tranquilo posible.

El animal nocturno solamente levanto la ceja mirando de arriba a abajo al monotrema dándose cuenta que algo pasaba con el, mientras que este tragaba saliva de la manera mas disimulado posible.

Sabia que era un libro abierto para ese anciano que lo conocía demasiado bien.

_ Ben ¿Ha pasado algo durante la misión?_ le pregunto con toda la tranquilidad mientras que los que estaba alli se quedaban fijos mirándole.

El castaño solamente trajo saliva completamente incomodo por tener toda esa atención y mas porque el Koala se Daria cuenta de la verdad, que le estaba ocultando algo…. Aunque no quería decirlo delante de el que su misma especie que estaba en la misma habitación.

_ Bueno Joshua_ comenzó a decir dudando un poco de cómo decirlo sin que parezca mas raro de lo que era_ es que resulta que he visto… el monstruo de se oculta en la nieblas eternos de ese lugar.

Todos los que estaban allí se le quedaran mirando sin saber que pensar de lo acaban de escuchar antes de que el canino mostrar una sonrisa antes de comenzar a reírse rompiendo ese silencio que se había formado.

Ben solamente observo a su amigo un poco indignado por su ración, aunque hubiera hecho lo mismo en su situación.

_ Muy buena broma Ben_ comento el naranjado mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que había aparecido en sus ojos por la risa.

_ Es que no es ninguna broma Jack_ le dijo el castaño en un tono frustrado porque pensaba que era una broma_ he visto al monstruo del río con mis propios ojos.

_ Lo que vistes debía de ser algún animal que por la niebla no desistes de ver bien.

El castaño solamente clavo la mirada al canguro molesto por lo que daba de insinuarle.

_ Se perfectamente lo que he visto y claramente no era una criatura común_ le dijo entre dientes indignado animal clavándole sus ojos verdes en los suyos mientras que uno de ellos, ese Koala que parecía ser el jefe, se quedo mirando fijamente a quien estaba hablando.

_ ¿Y como era esa criatura exactamente?

El oji verde se giro para ver al marsupial nocturno que estaba mirándole fijamente con un gesto serio.

_ Bueno… era una especie de perro con estatura el doble de grande que Jack_ comenzó a explicar Ben recordando perfectamente como era esa criatura que había aparecido delante de sus ojos_ tenia un extraño brillo azulino con una especie de melena que ondulaba en el aire y que salía detrás de la cabeza y en el centro tenia unos ojos vacíos de color carmesí intenso.

El tatuado formo una sonrisa en su pico mientras entrecerraba sus ojos rojizos al escuchar la explicación que acaba de dar ese macho de su misma especie.

_ Lo que has dicho me parece que solamente a sido un efecto producido por la luna y por la niebla_ le comento mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en su pico.

_ Se perfectamente lo que he visto, Maxwell y claramente no se trataba de ninguna ilusión óptica_ le respondió el de ojos claros esmeraldas claramente enfadado.

_ ¿En serio Ben?_ ironizo el casi alvino mientras entrecerraba sus ojos_ a mi me parece que estas comportándote como un cachorro asustado.

Un gruñido salido de la garganta del castaño por como le acaba de llamar ese monotrema mientras que los que estaban en esa sala los estaba mirando con una gota en la cabeza y una mirada que parecía que estaban acostumbrados a las continuas peleas entre ellos dos.

El koala solamente lanzo un suspiro pesado antes de juntar sus manos a la altura del pecho.

_ Ahora mismo los dos os estáis comportando como cachorros_ les reclamo el marsupial alboreo esperando que esos dos dejaron ya esa pelea y pudieran continuar.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza levemente avergonzado de la actitud de habían tenido.

Joshua solamente movió sus ojos oscuros hacia el monotrema que acaba de llegar de su ronda de vigía.

_ Ben ¿Estas seguro que la vistes era real?_ le pregunto en un tono muy tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa_ entiende que lo que no te crea solo que lo que a dicho Max es muy factible.

El castaño miro a quien le había formulado esa pregunta con un tono serio, sabia que esta no venia porque era muy rato lo que había salido de su pico.

Estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido el quien había visto esta criatura estaría en la misma situación que estaban los que estaban enfrente suyo.

Tomo aire para tranquilizarse y miro a ese animal que acaba de preguntarle lo más seriamente posible.

_ Completamente Josh, sabes perfectamente que nunca bromeo con esas cosas_ le respondió en un tono firme y seguro antes de que el gris ceniza se pusiera pensativo y serio.

Aaron, quien había estado en silencio todo el rato entrecerró sus ojos marrón claro y se colocaba las manos debajo de su pico.

_ Puede que ese extraño animal sea la presencia que he notado antes_ murmuro el agua marina llamando la atención a los que habían hablado antes.

_ A que te refieres Aaron_ le pregunto el canguro ebano que al parecer le había oído.

Aaron movió sus ojos hacia el otro mamífero de ojos verdes y mostró una sonrisa tranquila.

_ A algo simple James_ comenzó a decir el joven de los que estaban allí sin abandonar la sonrisa_ cuando estaba con Max revisando el bosque note una poderosa presencia desconocida.

Max miro a ese joven que había cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba el momento exacto que se estaba refiriendo mientras que Jack sacudió sus orejas.

_ Entonces la presencia podría pertenecer a la criatura que ha visto Ben_ dijo de pronto Jack con una sonrisa haciendo que el monotrema castaño mostrara otra sonrisa haciendo que el monotrema castaño mostrara una sonrisa orgullosa.

_ Exacto_ le contesto adelantándose al propio Aaron, Ben antes de mirar al tatuado que se encontraba como siempre al lado de ese joven_ Aaron puede ver el aura al ser un sol roto y si ha notado un aura esta debe pertenecer a lo que he dicho.

El de ojos rojos mostró una sonrisa divertida mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_ Pero también puede que no lo sea_ le recordó claramente haciendo que el otro lo mirara de reojo_ y en realidad Haifa sido lo que he dicho… un producto de tu imaginación.

Ben no le contesto a ese ultimo comentario, solamente le dedico una mirada de furia como única respuesta.

_ Pues precisamente eso es lo que os tocara ir a investigar mañana en la noche_ dijo de pronto el Koala a todos los que estaban ahí presentes_ os dirigiréis donde Ben ha visto eso y resolveréis el misterio.

El silencio se formo entre esos 5 animales que se encontraban enfrente de la mesa, hasta que el canguro levanto la ceja extrañado.

_ ¿Te refieres a nosotros 5?

El Koala solamente le mostró una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para levantarse del sillón que había estado hasta ese momento.

_ Exactamente, me estoy refiriendo a vosotros 5_ le contesto con esa tranquilidad que parecía llevar siempre_ Ben os llevara donde lo ha visto, Aaron os avisara cuando aparezca para que estéis preparado y adivino que Maxwell acompañara al joven.

Una pequeña risa apareció en todos ellos mientras que casi alvino se sonrojaba sin poderlo evitar… Joshua lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que acompañaría al joven agua marina en la misión se lo hubiera dicho o no.

Aaron en cambio mostró una sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano hacia donde estaba la del grisáceo acariciándola en un gesto cariñoso.

Max poso su mirada en el joven antes demostrarle una pequeña sonrisa agradecida por ese gesto de afecto de entre ellos.

El dingo y el canguro dejaron de prestar atención a esos gestos amorosos de esos dos monotremas y miraron al que estaba dando las órdenes.

_ ¿Y nosotros?_ pregunto curioso Jack al animal que parecía mas anciano de todos ellos.

_ Vosotros dos iréis como apoyo y para otra mas_ comento Josh antes de señalar a esos dos machos que normalmente se encontraban discutiendo_ para evitar que estos dos se maten.


End file.
